Doctor Who and The Wizard
by Benjamin Goodwin
Summary: The Doctor arrives in his TARDIS Japan 1940s just before the first atomic bomb is to be dropped, but everything is not as it is supposed to be.


Chapter 1: Meeting the Traveler

The dark thunderous sky glistened and illuminated a war torn city. The city center was being torn apart with loud explosions preceded by the screams of people in horror. Two voices could be heard through the sounds. The words seemed to be making substantial affects on the landscape. One of the two voices was being heard with greater frequency. Soldiers in tan uniforms equipped with long thin swords gravitated towards him. They yelled and screamed as they approached, but they somehow always fell short. They were either thrown back after he had hexed them with "stupefy" or they exploded from the inside out after saying the incantation "reducto". The soldier's swords and guns fell to the ground. Every once in awhile, a gun could be heard piercing the all too common sounds of the city buildings falling like dominoes from the center of a ripple. They had no affect on these men now in the center of a city crumbling before them. They simply raised their hand with some sort of long apparatus on its end and the bullets turned into dust before them. Glass windows, walls, and entire buildings were falling to the ground in this havoc. They were unstoppable.

Suddenly, there was something else that could be heard in the city, and it stopped the two fighters. The sound was from something that neither of the wizards had seen or heard before. It was a large blue police calling box made of wood with a blinking light at the top. It had appeared out of thin air between the two men. An object appearing was not new to them since they knew how to aparate, but it is odd to find an inanimate object appear from nothing. The door of the box opened and the two men peered towards the opening.

A man with short ginger hair, a long face, and a hooked nose walked out as nonchalantly as coming out of a tea shop in the morning. The strange man wore a grey suit with a black bow tie, white oxford shirt, and an unbuttoned light brown trench coat. He had a very British look to him. The man was followed by him was an extremely tall blond woman. After marveling at one another, the ginger man said, "What happened to this place? It looks like Godzilla was here, am I right Clair?" with a light chuckle.

The two men had now appeared to one another's sides directly in front of the ginger man and woman. Both men were clad in black loose fitting cloaks that appeared to flow with their movements. The younger of the two of them made the first move that appeared threatening, but it also appeared to be funny to the ginger man. He jutted out a long stick that appeared polished and sanded. It was revered by the cloaked man. The ginger man from the call box chuckled to himself and said, "The nerve of these people. I barely show up and they are brandishing their family heirlooms at me." Clair nervously laughed with him, but she was afraid. When the man spoke, the entire city seemed to fall silent. "Who sent you?" he said in a gargled voice, but there was no reply. The ginger man simply stared at what appeared to be a weapon. "Fine! If you will not tell me where you are from or as to who you are. "the cloaked man said in a strong voice, "Crucio!"

The wand was pointed at Clair and there was a searing pain that seemed to leap from her very core. It felt indescribable but horrible. The ginger man's eyes seemed to leave their sockets. He became very talkative but as if he was talking to himself like before and not to the darkly robed criminals. He was extremely passionate in what he said. The emotions of the ginger man laid on the surface.

"Why must they hurt her?

Do they not know who I am?

The Doctor is a great and powerful man.

All in this world would fear me.

Only if they knew who I was;

Half a millennia ago

In the time war.

What has happened?

Where has thy fear gone?

Do I not still carry death on my shoulders?

Have they forgotten of what happened in the past?

Clair suddenly felt no pain. The two men stared at the Doctor. He had flung himself onto the ground and rolled in the dust of the breaking city. When he rolled into the direction of the men, he thrust his arm out with a strange looking device. It looked like a pen but much more modern. The two men had just as suddenly thrust out their wands, but they, unlike the Doctor, had hexed something. The Tardis defended him immediately. A gust of wind pushed from the Doctor to the two men. Their magic seemed to have dissolved as suddenly as it had been procured. The two men had suddenly disappeared after the hex had rebounded on some sort of force field.

After a while, the Doctor got up to look at the city. The center looked like a child's play toy that had been wrecked. The center was a pile of dust with the occasional splatter of blood or organs strewn about. The rest of the city was thankfully unharmed. The Doctor seemed to have stopped catastrophe at its beginnings, but where had those people gone and who were they for they had such great power.

Chapter 2: Revelation

Clair with her eyes closed was still lying on the ground with fear in her heart. She opened her eyes after what felt like a lifetime. The Doctor stood cocked near the Tardis door with the wind blowing his torn and dusty trench coat around him. Clair got up just in time to see the inhabitants of the city begin to emerge from their hiding places. They were pale with slanted eyes and human. They appeared so pale and ghostly that it was logical to deduce that they were an alien species, but the Doctor has had dealings with them before.

A crowd began to form at the circumference of the wrecked city center. No one pierced the circle until the armed forces arrived. They had swords on their sides as well as rifles in their hands. They incised through the crowd and arrested the Doctor and Clair without any questions or possible appeal. They were extremely forceful and effective. They walked them through the crowd and to the cities military barracks without a great uprising which would have been natural with an alien presence like the Doctor.

The interrogation began with a waning amount of enthusiasm and curiosity from the Doctor. They did learn some things about where they had traveled in time and relative dimension. They were in the year 1945, specifically on August 6. As deduced from the Doctor in seeing the cities inhabitants, they were in Japan. He had not wanted to go here, but the Tardis sometimes has a mind of its own. It mysteriously takes control and brings the pilots to where they are needed. Meanwhile, they were left in a room alone as if they had been forgotten. The Doctor told Claire everything from history in the time period concerning Japan. The first atomic bomb was dropped in this era, and unfortunately for the travelers, they are within that week of time. The events have been altered, and they must see it through to the end. History would be unequivocally altered if they did nothing.

The Japanese interrogators came in at this point of their conversation. The officer knew that they were from another time due to the blue police calling box. Once the interrogator knew that they were not the ones who did it, he wanted and needed their help. The Doctor and Clair could only logically suppose as to what would happen during this altered timeline, but they chose to conclude that the next event must happen in Nagasaki since this event happened in Hiroshima. The timeline had been altered; it must be manipulated again. They estimated that the next magical or extraterrestrial event would happen on August 9th which is historically when Nagasaki was attacked. They had three days to prepare and only the Doctor could save them.

"The timeline has been altered.

It is not the time to falter,

But how can I go on like this.

Clair has been put in danger,

And if she had died.

I do not know what I would do in the pain.

I was not meant for this.

Flying through time and space

With a human.

Where are they?

The time lords are out there.

They have to be.

Should I abandon her to look for them?

And face deep space alone?

I could not.

My love is too great

And my enemy too strong.

I must face them.

To death does one part?"

Chapter 3: August 9

The day had finally dawned for the Doctor and Clair Rainwater. It was August 9, 1945 in Nagasaki, Japan. Hiroshima's city center had been obliterated to glass and dust. Empirical witnesses recounted the story for the Doctor during that first day of waiting. They said that the two men were eating and talking together at a tea shop before the violent interaction occurred. It had occurred during rush hour traffic so the center was gorged with people. They had reduced the table to dust before standing. Hexes flew in every direction from both of the suspects. The cloaked men dodged one another's spells, but every once in a while, one of them were hit. It always ended with more destruction. The leaders of Japan had made the decision to make a fabricated story for the event. People must not know about these dangerous extraterrestrials.

August 8, 1945

Hiroshima Attacked

Yesterday, August 7, 1945 is a day that our people will always remember. Hiroshima was destroyed by a most terrible new weapon. Many people have been murdered by the terrible people of Eurasia. More information will be released as it has been released by the government. Thank you for your cooperation.

They had prepared the city of Nagasaki by reducing the population to as few people as possible. The military had filled the city with enough weaponry to repel an attack by an entire army. The Doctor had advised everyone to leave the city under his care, but they wanted to defend it against the foreigners.

Unlike when the Tardis arrived, the two cloaked men appeared in the absence of sound. The first sign of their arrival was machine gun fire resounding from the city center, but the sound had vanished as quickly as it pierced the silence. It was replaced by the scream of horror. When other troops attempted to run to his aid, the sound of their guns vanished just as quickly. It was later recounted by the few remaining survivors that the dark wizard had uttered the words "reducto" before their friends exploded from the inside. The Doctor was once again watching a city being ripped apart. He nonchalantly began to move towards the sounds of horror and war. Clair knew she should not follow, but she chose to anyway. Something had always driven her to what others thought to be acts of insanity.

When the Doctor reached the corner of devastation, he peered around the corner to discover a gruesome sight. He saw red flower petals scattered across the dusty floor of what was once a vibrant city center. The two dark wizards were on opposite sides of the devastation throwing every hex and curse at one another. The destruction unfolded as before. The Doctor stepped out into the horror zone and stood like a statue under a dark day.

The two dark wizards finally noticed him. The farthest one disappeared and appeared right in front of the Doctor. The other wizard confronted the Doctor with wand in hand. When he spoke, a sense of eeriness filled the air. He was not human, and there was no way to avoid that now. "What do you want with us?" he said. The Doctor seemed to stand taller when he said, "I order you to go back and never come to this planet again. Tell your leaders that the Earth is protected."

"By who Doctor? You have no power here with us!" the dark wizard said.

The wizard who seemed to be the leader of the two stepped forward with his wand pointing directly to a soldier attempting to stab the wizards. "Watch" he said in a very dark and gloomy voice.

The Doctor saw in horror how the human soldier exploded. Some of the flesh and blood splattered on the Doctor's face. "We give you a choice Doctor. As the ambassador for this world, will you let us battle here? We are rivals to throne in our home world of Veneficus. One of us must defeat the other here on this world. We cannot and will not return until our deed is done." the wizard said.

The Doctor responded, "I suppose you can try, but I will stop you unless you go to an uninhabited planet!"

"You can try" was said as the wizard protruded his wand. There was a scream that was heard behind him. He seemed to recognize the women's voice.

"It will be worse if you try to stop us again", was the last thing the wizard said before they both disappeared into thin air.

Chapter 4: Heroes Hurt and the Traveler Plans

The Doctor stood with a perplex look of desperation when Clair had awoken from what seemed like a dark dream. When she opened her eyes, she could barely see through what was a red curtain before her eyes. He had not noticed her consciousness while standing in the doorway talking to himself.

"I have taken her with me.

O, what dark and dangerous places we have been,

But I have always protected her from thee.

You have followed me

Through space and time.

Death is your name, but

I will not allow this to go further.

You will be destroyed.

The darkness follows me and not her.

She will go back

Or I will go further than before

And destroy that

Which tries to take away the hearts of men? "

"Doctor?" Clair said "Who are you talking to?"

"Sleep my dear. Peace will come to you soon." The Doctor said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at her head to force sleep on her broken body.

"I intend to protect you, Clair.

The time lords and the magus have been at war

For as long as they have been forced to co-exist.

There worlds were destroyed near the same time,

And few escaped.

The Daleks divided

And conquered both people.

Unfortunately,

They fled through space and time

And found my signature in the stars.

They have been following me for nearly two hundred years.

It is time I put an end to it."

Chapter 5: Travelers Fly and Wizards Fall

Clair, sleeping and wildly dreaming, laid on her bed in South London. The Doctor had left her there without another word from when they were in Japan in 1945. He abandoned her to protect her from the darkness. The Doctor meanwhile was back in the beloved Tardis preparing to go back in time. He looked for the last time on the beloved house of Clair, and he left.

Back in Japan 1945, the Doctor had to find where the wizard's spacecraft was.

"Where are they?

Their ship is where?

They must travel through time and space in something.

Where does thou aparate?"

The Doctor suddenly realized the truth. The sonic screwdriver could tell him where it is. He pulled it out and located the enemy vessel in minutes. The Tardis flew directly into their vessel's control room. He opened the door, and the room fell quiet from many words that had cluttered that space. "We told you not to interfere, Doctor! Now the pretty little girl friend will suffer your ignorance."

The wizard from before had uttered these words on the strange ship. He had landed near the elevator that took one through the rest of the ship. Before him stood at least twenty magus near many control boxes and a very large viewing station made of glass. The Doctor laughed to stall time so that he could stop these creatures from destroying more of the planet.

The elevator door opened and there stood Clair. Her body now cut and gashed from being pulled from her windowed room. She stood with true horror painted on her face. She came up to the Doctor and slapped him with a great ferocity. He fell back hitting the side of the Tardis. "Understandable of course" the Doctor said.

The Doctor had left her sixty some years in the future. They had brought her back to do one thing. They were going to kill her and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing that stopped them last time was kindness. As quickly as the wizard nearest Clair uttered the killing curse, the Doctor had pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He had pointed it at the large glass window farthest from him. He pushed the button without a moment's hesitation. The fury in his face was that which comes straight from hell's heart.

The glass window shattered as the Doctor slid to catch falling Clair Rainwater. She fell lifeless to his arms without fear or anger scarring her sweet face. She was dead with no hope of coming back. The Tardis protected the Doctor and Clair from the death of the vacuum of space and absence of oxygen. The magus flew out into the vacuum of space. They were gone forever.

As Clair lay lifeless in the Doctor's arms, he put his fingers onto her forehead. He saw and felt her thoughts as if they were his own. She hated him not for leading her to her death but because he left her. The Doctor had left her instead of bringing her to the destruction of his enemy. They had been together for years and now death has taken her. The Doctor stood up dropping the lifeless Clair on the dark cold tile.

"Death!

Why do you avoid me?

Why do you take my friends from distant places?

And allow them to be shown so much

But to have them pass one after another

Through dimensions

That I have not yet passed?

Who does me this?

I travel day after day

Year after year.

One thing always remains,

Me

And alone.

I try and fill this

By meeting new people

And bringing them along

But the cycle never ends

Death passes me by.

I am the lone soldier

In a war long past

Yet I must keep fighting.

People are at stake.

I must now leave this place

And fight

Through the night

And days

Of the next sunrise."

The Doctor turned on his heel from the now closed command center viewing screen. Everyone had died except him. He could at least take her body back to her family on Earth in the year 2011. These magus or wizards did not receive that courtesy. They are now floating in the deep cold vacuum of space.

He picked up Clair's body and the Tardis door closed and the inside felt as lonely as ever. He was now alone with no one to comfort his anger and sorrow. It was just him and yet another human carcass that was failed to be protected like he was by the Tardis.


End file.
